


故事中的故事（中）

by jacksonwangkong



Category: zuo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 05:16:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18462239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksonwangkong/pseuds/jacksonwangkong





	故事中的故事（中）

嘉尔公主再次醒来的时候是在一个昏暗的山洞，身下是一堆散发着霉味的干草，公主被养得娇嫩无比的皮肤被刺得又痛又痒的，红了一片。  
野人正生了一堆火，在靠着一块巨大的肉。  
“你家不会就是这里？”嘉尔公主惊讶地问。  
野人点了点头，把烤好的肉递给公主。  
嘉尔公主接过肉，这肉什么作料都没有放，就直接拿去烤，上面油腻腻的，还有不少焦黑的地方，一阵腥味窜进公主的鼻子里，公主恶心了一阵，把肉放在一边，从干草堆里爬起来，往山洞外面跑去。  
野人没有管逃跑的公主，而是把公主不吃的肉放进自己的嘴里，咀嚼后吞下。  
公主跑到洞口就及时收住了脚步，这山洞居然是嵌在一座悬崖上的，外面就是见不到低的山谷，他要是再往前踏出一步便会跌落下去摔死。  
“我要回家。”公主走到野人旁边和他说。  
野人摇了摇头，“你现在是我的妻子。”  
公主一听，便忍不住大哭起来，平时的他就连磕到碰到一下都会被人心疼地抱在怀里哄着，他一哭别人恨不得把世界上所有好的东西都送到他眼前逗他开心，然而他现在面对的是一个木讷的野人，对方根本就无动于衷。  
公主哭累了，又饿又渴，野人递过来几颗果子，是还发青没有成熟的野果。公主生气地拿过来把野果摔在地上，这果子一看就是又酸又涩，怎么吃啊？  
公主从小就挑食，身边的人为了能哄他多吃几口不爱吃但是营养丰富的东西几乎使出浑身解数了，然而野人可不会惯着他，既然自己的小妻子不吃，那就办正事吧。  
公主还在低头伤心地哀叹自己的遭遇，野人便欺身上前，把公主推到，自己的手撑在公主的身体两边，把公主罩在了他雄壮的身躯下。  
“你。。。你想干什么？”公主说话还带着鼻音。  
然后公主的内裤被撕掉，野人一把拽掉自己腰间的兽皮，一个符合他身材的巨大性器直挺挺地指着公主。  
那东西简直不是一个人类能拥有的，仿佛长在一个巨大的野兽身上的一样，十分狰狞可怕，几乎有小孩子手臂那么粗，长度看上去几乎能把公主的小肚子给捅穿。  
公主一见那东西，便害怕地尖叫出来，哭着对身上的野人又踢又抓，但对方就像压在他身上的一座小山一样，纹丝不动。  
18岁的公主发育得很好，虽然腰肢细瘦，身材娇小，但乳房丰满，臀部也挺翘。然而他身材比同龄人小一圈，两腿间的性器也比别人格外窄小，就连吃下普通尺寸的肉棒也很勉强，何况是这根可怕的，像怪物一样的性器。  
穴口实在是太窄了，硬是进去的话很可能会被撕裂，这是野人强行掰开公主的腿观察下得到的结论。  
不过公主就算是下面也是漂漂亮亮的，白皙嫩滑的臀瓣中间是粉色的，合并成一个缝隙，后面是小小的紧缩着的后穴，也是粉色的，从来没有被碰过的样子。  
野人被眼前的美景刺激得眼热，他低吼一声，把公主整个人翻过来，双腿并拢，巨大的性器贴着公主的臀缝插入，摩擦过后穴口和前面的缝隙，就这样用公主的大腿根和臀部的交界处发泄着性欲。  
公主第一次经历这件事，不是来自一个他幻想中的温柔体贴的英俊男人，而是来自一个野兽似的人，一点都没有照顾他的感受，动作粗暴，掐着他的大腿的手把他捏得生疼。  
公主的小穴即使没有被进入而只是被摩擦，也渐渐地来了感觉，充血的肉瓣微微鼓起张开，失去了肉瓣的保护，阴蒂便露了出来，然后被狠狠地擦过，公主立即发出软糯的呻吟声。  
“嗯啊。。。停下。。。我不要。。。实在是。。。太无礼了。。”  
然而这点抗拒并没有被重视，公主力气小，微弱的挣扎并不被野人放在眼里。  
细嫩的大腿根部和臀部特别痛，早就红肿起来，然而因为阴蒂被刺激而从小穴里面流出的水给了足够的润滑，野人抽插得越来越顺畅。  
公主初经人事敏感的身体很容易就达到了高潮，下身发了好几次大水，那该死的性器对阴蒂的摩擦还没有停下来，公主已经筋疲力尽了，无力地趴在草垛上。  
终于，野人抽插的频率加快了，他用手挤压着公主的大腿，让公主夹紧大腿，肥硕的肉棒快速在腿间摩擦，几乎要把那一小块皮肤磨得破皮，然后浓稠的精液打湿了公主的下身，把公主下面弄得一片狼藉。  
“好脏。”公主感受着身下的粘腻，虚弱地说，“我要洗澡。”  
于是野人一把扛起公主，来到洞口，在公主害怕的惊呼中抓着悬崖壁，像壁虎一样，一点一点爬下了悬崖，这是需要很强的肌肉强度和技巧才能做到的。  
公主被野人扛着在丛林里跑着，凉飕飕的风在他脸颊边吹过，吹乱了他精心打理的头发，颠簸中他的肚子被野人的肩膀隔得发疼，一天没有吃过东西的胃也抽痛起来。  
不知跑了多久，野人终于停在了一个湖泊前，公主被放了下来。  
公主来到湖边，清澈的水面映出了他的倒影，倒影中的脸蛋还是那么美丽，然而他的头发凌乱，眼角通红，双眼还湿漉漉的，一看就是被欺负了的样子。  
公主用手喝了几捧水，把带着泪痕的脸洗干净，然后看向野人，那家伙还在盯着他。  
“你转过头去，不许看我！”公主用命令王宫里侍卫的语气命令着野人。  
然而野人摇了摇头，依旧盯着他。  
公主知道自己拿他没有办法，身下粘腻的感觉又实在令人难受，于是在一番思想斗争下，还是脱下了被撕得破破烂烂的短裙，他的内裤早在之前被野人撕掉了，现在短裙下面是真空的。  
刚刚把脚尖伸进水里公主就倒吸一口气，实在是太冰了，他从来没有用冷水洗过澡。然而现在这种情况下，公主根本找不到可以给他烧热水的人，也只能狠狠心，踩着冷水往湖里走去。  
虽然现在天气已经热了起来，然而娇生惯养的公主在湖里冻得直发抖，他背对着野人，快速地在身上冲洗着，以前他是很享受洗澡的过程的，每天一洗就是一个小时，而现在他只想快点洗完上岸。  
湖水发出‘扑通’一声，像是一个重物掉了进来。  
公主猛地回头，是那个野人正像他移动过来。  
公主受了惊吓，立即就想跑，可是野人的速度更快，在那之前就牢牢地抓住了他的胳膊，那抓着他胳膊的手就像钢筋一样，无法撼动。  
野人不顾公主的挣扎，强行给他洗了下面私密的地方，冰冷的水一波一波地灌进敏感的穴道，公主哭着潮吹了好几次，下身涌过热流，又被冰冷的湖水稀释了。  
在清洗干净后，野人抱着几乎要晕过去的公主上了岸，捡起公主的裙子，便回了山洞。


End file.
